


If

by anhelo



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Family, M/M, Multi POV
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anhelo/pseuds/anhelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les regards entrecroisés de ceux qui connaissent le mieux Rafael et Roger</p>
            </blockquote>





	If

**POV Toni Nadal**

Tu es le premier enfant de cette nouvelle génération, le petit trésor de la famille, un rayon de soleil qu’on attendait depuis si longtemps, le roi de la maison. Tu as toujours été le centre de tout, tu aimais attirer l’attention, rappeler que tu existais, même après la naissance de ta petite sœur, tu es resté la star de la famille. Tu n’étais pas pour autant un enfant capricieux, en fait tu étais plutôt facile à vivre, légèrement super actif, mais ce n’était pas un phénomène inconnu chez nous.

Tu as tapé dans un ballon, avant d’attaquer la petite balle jaune, encore aujourd’hui je me demande pourquoi j’ai mis une raquette entre tes mains ? Mais c’est certainement la meilleure idée que j’ai jamais eue. Quoique celle de te faire jouer comme un gaucher ne se situe pas très loin derrière!

J’ai eu souvent peur de ne plus être qu’un entraineur à tes yeux, que tu oublies que je suis aussi ton oncle, je me devais d’être ferme avec toi, sans pour autant te restreindre, il ne fallait pas briser tes ailes avant que tu n’aies pris ton envol.

J’ai fait en sorte de tout te donner, j’ai moi aussi réalisé des sacrifices, ma place à table tout comme la tienne reste bien souvent vide, je ne vois pas aussi souvent mes enfants que je le voudrais, mais j’ai fait ça pour toi, celui que je considère comme un fils et qui m’aime comme un père.

Enfant tu me prenais pour un magicien, en fait je pouvais te faire croire tout et n’importe quoi, tu pensais que je faisais pleuvoir lorsqu’un de tes matchs était mal engagé, tu croyais que j’étais un grand footballeur qui avait arrêté sa carrière italienne pour cause d’injures de la part du public. Ton insouciance et ton innocence ont disparu depuis longtemps, emportées par le cirque médiatique, pourtant dans ton regard il reste une lueur qui me fait penser que tu veux continuer à croire à mes idioties.

J’ai assisté muet à tes plus grandes victoires et à tes plus sordides défaites, je t’ai entendu crier ta joie et hurler ta douleur, je t’ai vu souffrir, je t’ai vu serrer les dents et continuer, aller jusqu’au bout de tes forces. J’ai vu le meilleur comme le pire.

J’ai l’impression de tout connaître de toi et pourtant tu ne cesses de me surprendre, je suis fier de toi, de qui tu es, de qui tu seras.

Je t’ai appris à garder la tête haute, à reconnaître la supériorité de tes adversaires et la médiocrité de tes défaites. Et alors même qu’on remet en cause tes victoires, qu’on doute de tes capacités physiques, tu fais face, les yeux dans les yeux tu réponds à chaque question, même celles qui font mal, celles qui remettent en question ton intégrité. Tu te battras pour leur prouver qu’ils ont tort et tu gagneras, parce que c’est toujours ainsi. Parce que, que ce soit au sein de ta famille ou alors aux yeux du monde entier, tu veux qu’on reconnaisse ta valeur et les efforts que tu as consenti pour en arriver là où tu en es.

_If you can keep your head when all about you,_   
_Are losing theirs and blaming it on you,_

 

**POV Mirka Vavrinec**

Je ne me souviens plus de la première fois où je t’ai vu, mais je sais que bien avant cet instant j’avais entendu parler de toi. Tu étais l’espoir d’un pays frileux, un esprit échauffé qui préférait les soirées entre potes aux entraînements. Tu semblais déjà perdu pour ce sport, une étoile filante qui s’est enflammée trop tôt, c’est toujours la même histoire, un gamin couronné jeune à qui on prédit le meilleur et qui se perd dans les frivolités de la vie, hors de la rigueur que nécessite la discipline.  
Notre première vraie rencontre remonte aux JO de Sidney, le village olympique et son ambiance si particulière, un lieu unique sur terre où chaque mètre carré bouillonne d’hormones, pas étonnant que dans de telles conditions des couples se forment, qui mieux qu’un autre athlète peut comprendre un sportif de haut niveau? Comprendre les sacrifices réalisés, la détresse de la défaite et l’euphorie de la victoire.

Tout cela et bien plus encore, je le comprenais, alors nous nous sommes trouvés.

À l’époque cela semblait si simple, il n’y avait que toi, le tennis et moi, et c’était amplement suffisant. Nous n’étions que des adolescents, enfin surtout toi ! J’ai commencé à planifier ton emploi du temps, tu as trouvé la régularité, qui te faisait défaut, dans la routine et puis je me suis blessée, éloignée de mes terrains, j’ai découvert une autre vie, je me suis mise en retrait alors que tu commençais à attraper la lumière. Toutes tes victoires étaient un peu les miennes, je n’ai jamais regretté de ne pas avoir repris ma raquette.

Tu as toujours était passionné et je t’ai fait devenir raisonné, et notre relation s’est, elle aussi, transformée de la même manière, nous avons pris nos distances sentimentalement parlant, je suis restée ton manager, une amie proche, mais je savais que je ne serai pas la personne qui ferait revivre ton cœur.

Parfois j’ai la sensation d’avoir brimé ta véritable nature, j’ai créé ce monstre contre lequel tu te bats continuellement.

Plus aucune émotion sur un court et si peu en dehors, tu es trop poli, trop propre sur toi, non, maintenant ce que les gens veulent c’est l’odeur du sang comme dans une arène et des gamins surexcités, ce que tu étais finalement, les journalistes qui autrefois te portaient aux nues, te rabaissent plus bas que terre à présent.

Mais se rendent-ils compte que tu es entrain de fendiller ton armure et que bientôt mon influence ne sera plus qu’un vague souvenir, ils réaliseront alors que quelqu’un d’autre a pris ma place, que cette personne te permet de t’épanouir, d’être qui tu es réellement malgré les défaites.

J’espère qu’il continuera de t’aider à avancer malgré les blessures, qu’il te permettra de devenir plus fort et que, sous son influence, tu redeviendras l’homme que j’ai connu et qui me faisait me sentir vivante.

Continue d’avancer, doute, vis, rêve, aime, pleure, ressens tout simplement, je serai toujours là dans l’ombre pour t’aider, mais lui prendra bientôt ma place dans la lumière.

_If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,_   
_But make allowance for their doubting too;_

**POV Miguel Angel Nadal**

Jamais je n’ai douté de tes capacités à être un grand champion, pourtant lorsque tu t’es blessé, je n’ai jamais autant souffert de te voir tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Je sais combien il est dur d’être éloigné des terrains, de se sentir diminuer, incapable. Mais toi, en plus, tu doutais de pouvoir un jour revenir à ton niveau, les médecins étaient incertains et nous ne savions pas quoi dire ou faire pour te donner un peu d’espoir. Même Toni se retrouvait démuni face à toi.

Et puis les béquilles ont quitté notre champs de vision, mais toi tu ne les avais pas oubliées, elles revenaient te hanter régulièrement, la moindre contracture ou petite douleur te faisait douter, il a fallu que tu fasses des aménagements, que tu changes tes appuis et ton système de jeu, tout remettre en question alors que tu semblais enfin prêt à caresser les plus grandes victoires.

Il t’a fallu apprendre la patience, recommencer à entrainement de façon progressive et lorsqu’enfin tu as pu reprendre une raquette dans tes mains, tu étais aussi heureux que si tu venais de remporter Roland Garros ou Wimbledon. Tu as tout recommencé au début sans pour autant griller d’étapes, prendre ton temps, t’arrêter au moindre doute. Et puis il y a eu ton retour sur le circuit, tu étais revenu chez toi, ton vrai chez toi, nous savons qu’à tes yeux ta véritable maison c’est celle qui t’a vu grandir, mais nous ne nous faisons pas d’illusions, nous ne pouvons ignorer que l’endroit ou tu te sens le mieux au monde c’est sur un terrain de tennis. J’ai connu cette sensation lorsque je suis parti jouer à Barcelone, je pensais que jamais je ne pourrais vivre loin de la maison familiale mais en fait un terrain de foot était suffisant à faire mon bonheur.

Puis tu as confirmé en remportant Monte Carlo, Rome, Roland Garros, c’était incroyable encore plus fort que la première fois, parce qu’on avait cru te perdre, parce qu’on avait cru que plus jamais nous ne revivrions ces instants.

Je te revois encore, enfant, dans le salon, jouer au ballon, essayant de dribbler entre les meubles sous le regard effaré de ta mère, à cette époque tu voulais suivre mon chemin et tu étais même assez doué, l’équipe de football de Manacor te doit d’ailleurs bon nombre de victoires ! Et moi je t’observais de loin, tu me ressemblais tellement que cela en était troublant. Voir le nom Nadal sur un autre maillot que le mien me rendait fier.

Et puis tu as dû faire un choix, je ne saurai dire si c’était le bon ou non, mais il était nécessaire, je pensais que tu suivrais ma voie, toutes tes idoles étaient des footballeurs, mais finalement tu t’es tourné vers le tennis, je ne te cacherai pas que mon ego en a pris un coup, sur le moment j’ai pensé que tu choisissais Toni plutôt que moi.

Finalement nous avons échangé nos rôles, au début de ta carrière tu étais le neveu de Miguel Angel Nadal et maintenant je suis devenu l’oncle de Rafael Nadal. Je me fais chambrer par les anciennes stars de la Liga à ce propos, mais cela ne m’empêche pas d’écraser une larme à chacune de tes victoires.

Tu as su rester le petit garçon que tu étais et suivre les enseignements que la famille t’a donnés et même si je ne suis pas toujours d’accord avec tes choix, je serai toujours derrière toi, pour te soutenir.

_If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,_   
_Or being lied about, don't deal in lies,_

 

**POV Diana Federer**

Tu es mon petit frère, le truc rose, joufflu et hurlant qui est entré dans ma vie pour en faire un enfer! La tornade qui mettait sans dessus dessous la maison, laissait trainer ses balles et ballons. En fait à l’époque tu me tapais plus sur les nerfs qu’autre chose, j’ai vraiment appris à t’apprécier le jour ou tu as quitté la maison, tu étais si jeune, à l’époque, moi je n’aurai pas pu et pourtant j’avais 20 mois de plus que toi.

Encore maintenant, je m’étonne de ta maturité, tu es si différent de l’enfant que j’ai connu, j’aimais le petit frère facétieux, mais la position de numéro un t’a enlevé tout cela, je m’en rends compte à présent, alors que ton trône vacille. J’aimerai à nouveau te voir te déployer et prendre ton envol.

Mirka se met de plus en plus en retrait, elle n’a plus le même rôle dans ta vie, mais je me rends compte que tu n’es pas seul, je le vois à ta façon d’être, pour autant cela ne semble pas être si simple, dans quel bourbier t’es tu encore enfoncé ? Je sais depuis le début de ton adolescence que tu es autant attiré par les femmes que par les hommes, tu ne me l’as jamais dit ouvertement et je n’ai jamais abordé le sujet, par respect pour ton silence, parce que je me doutais que cette discussion te mettrait mal à l’aise, mais je l’ai compris, après tout je suis ta grande sœur, il y a peu de chose que tu puisses me cacher. Je suppose donc que si tu ne t’affiches pas avec cette personne, c’est parce que c’est un homme et que tu as peur de notre réaction et de celle de la presse, si elle le découvrait.

Si c’était un autre que toi dans cette situation, je dirais qu’il se cache, que c’est un lâche, qu’il faut savoir ne pas avoir peur du regard des autres, enfin bref je le jugerai. Tu le sais j’ai toujours pensé que l’amour était la chose la plus importante dans une vie, qu’il fallait se battre pour lui, j’ai certainement trop entendu les histoires de papa et maman, sur leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, comment maman a tout abandonné en Afrique du Sud pour venir s’installer en Suisse. Mais tout est différent lorsqu’il s’agit de toi, j’ai envie de te protéger, je ne veux pas qu’on te blesse.

Je voudrai tellement que ta vie soit plus simple. Je voudrai encore pouvoir jouer les grandes sœurs même si je sais que tu n’as pas vraiment besoin de moi, tu as toujours tracé ta route et nous t’avons suivi, tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais : être numéro un mondial, marquer l’Histoire du tennis de ton empreinte.

Je me suis souvent demandée à quoi aurait ressemblé ta vie sans cette petite balle jaune, mais ces derniers temps elle n‘est plus vraiment le centre de ton univers, elle n’est plus ta priorité, tu relativises tes défaites, et tu rentres sur les terrains pour t’amuser et non plus pour gagner. J’aimerai vraiment rencontrer la personne qui est derrière autant de changements.

_Or being hated, don't give way to hating,_   
_And yet don't look too good or talk too wise:_

 

**POV Tomeu Silva**

Je suis ton copain de bac à sable, celui qui te protégeait lorsque les grands te chahutaient quant ton oncle faisait un mauvais match, je te suivais partout parce qu’à l’époque je pensais que c’était ça l’amitié être tout le temps ensemble et partout. Je rêvais de faire partie de ta famille et puis tout a changé un dimanche après midi sur un terrain de tennis de Manacor, tu avais huit ans à peine et tu venais de battre le meilleur joueur du club âgé de treize ans, c’est à cet instant que j’ai compris que je ne pourrais pas te suivre partout, toute ma vie.

Mais à tes yeux cela n’a rien changé, je suis quand même devenu joueur de tennis professionnel, je ne me fais pas d’illusion, je n’atteindrais jamais ton niveau, mais à travers toi je touche du bout du doigt mon rêve, tes victoires sont un peu les miennes, je ne peux retenir un frisson lorsque je tiens contre moi la coupe de Roland Garros ou celle de Wimbledon, tu as gagné ces tournois qui nous faisaient tant rêver lorsque nous étions enfants et pourtant tu es toujours le même.

J’ai toujours du mal à réaliser que les personnes qui se pressent autour de toi lorsque tu sors d’un terrain d’entrainement viennent la parce qu’ils admirent mon meilleur ami et même lorsque tu m’invites à bord d’un yacht pour des vacances ou lorsque tu t’arranges pour que j’ai une wildcard pour un des tournois que tu disputes, tout cela semble fou.

Pourtant je ne te cacherai pas que les moments que je préfère sont ceux qui te sont les plus pénibles, lorsque tu es blessé, tu redeviens mon meilleur ami, je n’ai plus à te partager, tu es à moi, je t’aide à retrouver ton tennis, je deviens le temps de quelques jours ton sparring-partner. Il fut un temps ou j’étais plus que tout ça, ou je partageais avec toi le plus haut degré d’intimité, mais ce n’est plus le cas je t’ai perdu pour un autre, un homme à la hauteur de celui que tu es devenu, un homme qui a su capturer ton cœur, et le garder, d’un simple sourire.

J’ai eu le malheur d’assister à cet instant, ou l’autre t’a volé à moi, nous discutions insouciants dans le couloir d’un hôtel, tu l’as salué, il n’était pas encore celui que l’on connaît, il bafouillait encore son tennis, il t’a souri, il ne savait pas qui tu étais, tu lui as souri en retour et je n’existais déjà plus.

Bien sur il a fallu du temps pour que vous ne soyez un couple, pour que vous vous abandonniez dans les bras l’un de l’autre, là encore j’en étais un témoin privilégié contre mon gré, j’étais devenu le confident de cet amour tourmenté.

Tu es toujours là et moi aussi, rien n’a vraiment changé même si tout est différent, j’ai accepté le fait que je ne serai plus que ton meilleur ami.

Continue à croire en tes rêves, je continuerai à croire en toi.

_If you can dream and not make dreams your master;_   
_If you can think and not make thoughts your aim;_

**POV Robert Federer**

Tu es mon fils, je ne sais pas si tu réalises ce que cela implique, cette sensation étrange qui m’a envahi lorsque je t’ai pris pour la première fois dans mes bras, je connaissais déjà la paternité, mais à cet instant c’était autre chose, la famille avait enfin un héritier. Ta sœur était la petite fille qu’il fallait protéger et surveiller, alors que toi je devais te guider.

J’ai rapidement compris que je ne remplirai pas ce rôle, tes entraîneurs s’en sont chargés, cinq jours par semaine tu étais leur fils et le temps du week-end je tentais de redevenir ton père. J’ai accepté cela parce que je savais que tu deviendrais un joueur exceptionnel, mais j’ai l’impression d’avoir raté ton enfance.

C’est peut être pour ça que tu ne t’adresses pas à moi lorsque tu as des soucis, préférant te tourner vers ton équipe. Finalement j’ai l’impression de ne pas savoir grand chose sur l’homme que tu es devenu, j’aimerai apprendre à te connaître maintenant, mais j’ai l’impression de ne plus avoir de place auprès de toi.il n’y a pas que les tournois qui t’éloignent de ta Suisse natale, à présent même tes préparations se font à l’étranger. Peut être que mon tour est passé et que je dois me contenter de te regarder des tribunes, j’aurai aimé qu’une fois, après une victoire tu grimpes me voir et que tu te jettes dans mes bras, je regarde Rafael Nadal faire ça avec son père et son oncle et au fond de mon cœur j’aimerai que ce soit nous.

J’espère que lorsque l’heure viendra ou tu seras père à ton tour, tu sauras trouver ta place auprès de ton enfant et que tu pourras te tenir à ses côtés pour le regarder grandir.

Tout ce que je pensais savoir sur toi, sur notre relation, s’est effacé, lorsqu’un gamin à l’anglais trébuchant t’a dérobé ton plus grand trésor, je pensais te retrouver dévasté, mais entre tes larmes, tu souriais, j’ai alors compris, le problème n’est pas que je n’ai pas été ton père mais plutôt que tu n’étais déjà plus un enfant, comment te guider quand tu traçais ton chemin seul ?

J’ai voulu poser ma main sur ton épaule, mais ton adversaire l’a fait avant moi, il nous a dit qu’il était heureux de pouvoir t’affronter, comme s’il nous remerciait de t’avoir enfanté et il a continué en disant que nous devions être fiers d’avoir un fils comme le notre, ses yeux brillaient.

Il a fallu qu’un autre m’ouvre les yeux pour que je réalise la chance que j’avais d’être ton père.

Je serai à tes côtés, te laissant la liberté de continuer à t épanouir, observant avec une tendresse infinie l’homme que tu es, tendant l’oreille lorsque tu voudras me parler et te saoulant de paroles lorsque tu voudras m’écouter.

_If you can meet with Triumph and Disaster_   
_And treat those two impostors just the same;_

 

**POV Maribel Nadal**

Tu es mon grand frère, je hurle sur les toits que je te hais, mais au fond de moi, je t’adore, tu es mon idole depuis que je suis en âge de marcher, mais par pudeur, je ne te l’avouerai jamais.

Enfant tu désarticulais mes Ken, je me vengeais en coupant les cordages de tes raquettes, enfin je n’ai réussi à le faire que deux fois parce que je me suis faits surprendre par Tio Toni…. Et disons qu’il m’a fait passer l’envie d’abimer ton matériel, surtout qu’à cette époque c’était lui qui raccordait tes raquettes !

Et puis tu as commencé à partir aux quatre coins du monde, je demandais à maman de m’indiquer sur une mappemonde ou tu étais, tu revenais toujours en parlant de villes que je rêvais de visiter, je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois ou j’ai supplié nos parents de me laisser partir avec toi, mais ils ont toujours refusé, il y avait l’école, on ne te rejoignait que de temps en temps et toujours pendant les grandes vacances. Lorsque tu étais loin je me morfondais et quand tu rentrais, je cherchais par tous les moyens un sujet pour déclencher une guerre entre nous. La seule qui se rendait compte de mon manège, c’était maman, mais c’était notre petit secret.

Tout cela semble si futile maintenant que je suis plus vieille, maintenant que je suis capable de t’appeler lorsque j’ai besoin d’entendre la voix de mon grand frère ou lorsque j’ai besoin de me confier. Fréquemment mes pas me mènent devant la vitrine renfermant tes plus grands trophées, longtemps j’ai eu l’impression que le tennis te volait à nous, mais tu fais juste ce pour quoi tu étais destiné.

Être ta petite sœur n’est pas toujours évident, c’est dur de trouver sa propre voie, mais étrangement je sais que quelque soit le chemin que j’emprunterai, tu seras toujours là à m’attendre quelque part et ça me rassure.

Je sais aussi que tu as trouvé quelqu’un de bien pour veiller sur toi, je ne te l’ai jamais dit mais je vous ai surpris vous embrassant dans ta chambre, lorsqu’il est venu manger à la maison, la veille de « la bataille des surfaces » et alors j’ai tout compris, cette complicité surprenante sur et en dehors des courts, la facilité avec laquelle il est rentré dans ta vie…

J’ai eu peur qu’il se moque de toi, vu que son « officielle » se trouvait à quelques pas de vous, mais c’était un peu vite oublier que tu n’aurais jamais accepté une telle relation, tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais et Roger ne pouvait pas t’échapper.

Je suis heureuse pour toi et je protégerai ton secret quoiqu’il arrive.

_If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,_   
_Or walk with Kings--nor lose the common touch,_

 

**POV Tony Roche**

Avant de commencer à entrainement, j’avais déjà pris en main deux numéros un, mais toi, tu étais différent, exceptionnel, je savais que tu avais encore une marge de progression incroyable.

Je pensais que rien ni personne, ne pouvait t’arrêter, je m’étais lourdement trompé, Nadal est apparu, il ne semblait pas de taille à te faire face. Votre première rencontre, tu l’as perdu, j’ai pensé que tu l’avais sous estimé, que tu n’avais pas accordé assez d’attention à ce match. Un an plus tard, tu as gagné et pour moi tu avais remis les pendules à l’heure, montré qui était le vrai patron.

Mais je n’avais pas réalisé, qu’en fait tu étais incapable de prévoir le prochain coup de cet Espagnol, quelque chose t’en empêchait, je ne savais pas alors quoi. Combien de fois t’ai-je vu regarder ses matchs essayant de palier cette faiblesse ? Mais tout cela était bien inutile, tu étais déjà perdu, je l’ai compris avant toi qu’il aurait une place à part dans ta vie, qu’il ne pourrait jamais être ta Némésis, non, il allait être celui qui allait te tirer vers le haut lorsque tu penserais avoir déjà atteint les sommets. Il allait être le meilleur de tes entraîneurs.

Pendant quelques mois j’ai essayé de t’imposer ma façon de faire, mais tu ramenais toujours le tennis à lui, comme s’il était l’unique être humain sur cette terre qui savait jouer au même jeu que toi, et d’une certaine façon c’était vrai, l’un contre l’autre vous sublimiez le sport, comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas voir ce qui sautait aux yeux ? Vous étiez en symbiose et la seule façon d’atteindre cet état, c’est de ne faire plus qu’un avec l’autre.

Continuez de faire rêver les enfants au bord des courts, c’est tout ce que je vous demande, avec vous comme porte-drapeau ce sport ne tombera pas dans l’oubli.

_If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you,_   
_If all men count with you, but none too much;_

 

**POV Sebastian Nadal**

Je sais que notre relation n’a jamais été un long fleuve tranquille, j’en suis en grande partie responsable, j’aurai certainement dû gérer les choses autrement, attendre que tu sois en vacances, éloigné du circuit, pour t’expliquer que ta mère et moi nous ne nous entendions plus comme avant.

Je m’étais juré de protéger mes enfants, mais je crois que tu auras saisi le fait que personne n’est parfait, moi y compris.

Depuis que tu es enfant je te dis d’apprendre de tes erreurs, il est peut être temps que je fasse de même. J’ai oublié que malgré tes apparences, tu étais un être sensible.

Je me souviens comme si c’était hier de notre retour de la maternité avec toi, j’avais encore du mal à me sentir à l’aise en te portant, j’étais gauche, j’avais peur de te faire tomber et tu semblais si fragile, j’ai passé cette première nuit à te veiller de peur que tu ne meurs dans ton sommeil, tout en faisant cela j’imaginais la vie qui serait la tienne, la notre. J’imaginais tes premiers mots, tes premiers pas malhabiles, tes premières bêtises, la première fois ou je t’emmènerai à la pêche, ta première rentrée scolaire, tes premiers coups de cœur, ta rentrée au collège, puis au lycée, ton premier rendez-vous ou tu serais venu me voir tremblant de ne pas savoir quoi dire, la première fois ou tu conduirais, ton premier diplôme, le choix de ton futur métier, je t’imaginais alors médecin ou avocat, j’avais oublié dans quelle famille tu étais né ! Il ya tant de ces choses qu’on a pas partagé, parce que l’un de nous était absent (et ce n’était pas toujours toi !), mais on a vécu tant d’autres choses ensemble.

Même si la vie n’a pas toujours suivi le chemin que j’avais prévu, lorsque je regarde en arrière, je regrette peu de choses, tu sembles avoir trouvé ta place dans ce monde. Les gens qui t’entourent, tiennent à l’homme que tu es et non à l’argent que tu représentes.

Depuis quelques temps tes intérêts se sont diversifiés, tu parles d’art et d’opéra, la première fois que tu as évoqué la Venus de Milo j’ai dû vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas une photo de la sculpture sur la boite de lait ! Je t’ai retrouvé le nez plongé dans des méthodes pour apprendre l’anglais, des livres d’histoire ou des programmes de théâtre. Je ne sais pas qui tu cherchais à épater mais j’espère que ce n’est pas ça qui lui a plu en toi, mais plutôt ton attention, ta gentillesse, ton humour, ta spontanéité….

Tu ne me l’as pas présenté, je ne te presserai pas, j’espère juste que cette personne te rendra heureux.

Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon fils.

_If you can fill the unforgiving minute_   
_With sixty seconds worth of distance run,_

**POV Lynette Federer**

Je t’ai porté pendant neuf mois, dans le ventre tu étais un bébé calme, lorsque ton père posait sa main sur la bosse que tu formais, tu faisais savoir que j’étais habitée, mais tu étais moins actif que Diana. Régulièrement, je m’en suis inquiétée auprès des médecins, j’ai bien souvent cru t’avoir perdu.

Lorsque tu es né tu as poussé un cri à en arracher les tympans de tous ceux présents dans la salle d’accouchement et puis plus rien. Tu as très tôt fait tes nuits et je me souviens que la première fois où tu as dormi plus de six heures d’affilées, moi je n’ai pas fermé l’œil, inquiète que ce soit le symptôme d’une quelconque maladie.

Par contre lorsque tu as commencé à marcher, tu es devenu une véritable tornade, t’agrippant à tout et tous, cherchant à comprendre le fonctionnement de tout ce qui était à portée de ton regard. Et puis tu as découvert les ballons de foot, les balles de ping-pong, celles de tennis… Tu frappais dans tout ce que tu trouvais sous la main, par hasard tu es tombé sur une raquette de tennis et depuis tu ne l’as plus jamais lâchée. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c’est que cette toute première raquette, je l’ai encore, sagement rangée au dessus de mon armoire, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l’ai gardée, un jour, peut être, je te l’offrirai, le jour ou tu décideras de prendre ta retraite, ou bien si je vois que tu perds le sens des réalités.

Je sais que jamais je ne pourrai la donner à ton enfant, j’ai fait mon deuil d’un petit enfant qui te ressemblerait. Rafael et toi êtes heureux, c’est ce que tu me dis et c’est ce que je réalise. Je sais que la loi Espagnole vous permettrait d’adopter, mais avant cela il vous faudra surmonter beaucoup d’épreuves. Tu as souvent lu l’incertitude dans mon regard concernant votre couple et tu y as toujours répondu par cette simple phrase plagiée du sponsor concurrent au vôtre « Pour nous, rien n’est impossible », cela n’a jamais manqué de me rassurer, mais ce n’est pas tant les mots qui avaient cet effet mais plutôt cette certitude quasi enfantine d’avoir découvert la terre promise que tu me transmettais. Qu’importe l’origine de l’enfant qui sera accueilli au sein de votre famille, il aura de la chance de vous avoir comme parents.

Je te demande pardon pour n’avoir pas saisit immédiatement l’importance qu’il avait pris dans ta vie, après ta défaite contre Simon à Cincinnati, alors que tu sortais des vestiaires, et que je t’attendais pour te réconforter, j’ai été surprise de t’entendre demander à Mirka son téléphone pour appeler Rafa , je l’ai empêché de te le donner, trouvant ton ton trop autoritaire voire agressif et ne comprenant pas pourquoi tu voulais le joindre alors que ta compagne et ta mère étaient là. Mirka d’un regard m’a fait comprendre que sa place n’était plus la même et qu’elle l’avait laissé à celui qui aurait dû être ton ennemi.

Rafael est un homme bien et je pense qu’il est le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce que tu vis, j’ai perdu cette capacité lorsque tu as remporté tes premières victoires, je n’ai jamais ressenti ce rush d’adrénaline lorsqu’on soulève une coupe, ou cette sensation de jouer sa vie à pile ou face pour se prouver qu’on est capable de réussir quelque chose d’exceptionnel.

_Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,_   
_And--which is more--you'll be a man, my son!_

**POV Ana-Maria Nadal**

Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois ou j’ai préparé tes sacs pour tes tournois, je ne savais jamais exactement quand je te reverrai, à chaque fois je te rappelais de bien dire merci et d’être toujours serviable et poli, de ne pas me faire honte à l’autre bout du monde, de bien regarder en traversant, de te coucher tôt, de ne pas manger de cochonneries, je sais bien que derrière mon dos tu te moquais de toutes mes recommandations, mais elles me rassuraient comme si elles étaient l’assurance que rien de grave ne t’arriverait loin de moi.

Un jour j’ai laissé partir un enfant et m’est revenu un homme, je savais que cela arriverait, mais je ne m’y attendais pas si vite.

Je me souviens de cette veille de Noel, nous étions tous les deux dans la cuisine entrain de préparer le repas familial pour le lendemain, depuis quelques jours tu tournais en rond, je pressentais quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi, je croyais que tu essayais de m’avouer une bêtise, une erreur. Brusquement, alors que j’avais les mains dans la farce, tu m’as dit de m’asseoir, je me suis exécutée, je savais que c’était important. Tu tournais en rond, pendant plus de dix minutes tu n’as rien dit, je t’ai laissé trouver tes mots, amasser assez de courage pour pouvoir me dire que tu aimais un homme. Je ne m’y attendais pas, mais cela n’a pas été une véritable surprise, pas que je m’en doutais mais plutôt que le sexe de la personne qui partage ta vie ne m’intéresse pas vraiment. J’ai souri et je t’ai simplement répondu que tu étais mon fils. Je pense qu’à cet instant tu n’avais pas besoin de plus.

Le chapitre était clos pour quelques mois, je savais qu’il y avait plus derrière tout ça, mais je me suis refusée à t’observer de plus près que d’habitude pour découvrir qui il était, si tu avais eu assez confiance en moi pour m’avouer ton attirance pour un homme tu en aurais assez pour me dévoiler son identité.

Avant que tu ne partes pour fouler les courts de terre battue, je suis allée dans ta chambre, tu étais assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre le regard perdu dans l’horizon, je tremble à chaque fois que je te vois te tenir là, mais je sais que cela te permet de réfléchir tranquillement, c’est tellement dur de trouver un coin calme dans cette maison de fous !

Tu tenais un magazine sur le tennis dans tes mains, je me suis penchée pour voir ton visage, tu semblais triste, j’ai regardé de plus prés la couverture, c’était un montage photo te montrant ainsi que Roger face à face, on avait l’impression que vous vous hurliez au visage, en dessous on pouvait lire « l’ultime rivalité ? ».

Tu t’es retourné vers moi, les larmes aux yeux, je n’ai pas demandé plus d’explications, j’ai compris que ton cœur avait choisi quelqu’un qui ne t’était pas forcément destiné. Je t’ai pris dans les bras, je t’ai bercé tendrement.

Je sais que tu es capable de forcer le destin et quoiqu’il arrive mes bras seront toujours ouverts pour te réconforter.


End file.
